


Spider

by glassgoblin



Series: Carol's Word-A-Day Calendar [9]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-03
Updated: 2015-03-03
Packaged: 2018-03-16 04:26:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3474377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glassgoblin/pseuds/glassgoblin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lizzie makes a new friend at the prison fences.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spider

They weren’t supposed to be close to the fence, but she went to visit every day anyway. The adults were busy enough that they hadn’t noticed her daily pilgrimage. They didn’t seem to think anything of her collection of mice and rats from the prison either, if they had even noticed it yet. Her father hadn’t, and Mika had sworn she would keep it a secret even if she didn’t like it.

There was a new walker today, near Nick and the other regulars. He looked like he was a thug and Lizzie found herself mesmerized by a large tattoo that covered his upper right arm and shoulder. A large spider in what had been exquisite artistic detail, but was now cracked with large scratches and dried blood. She was so tempted to touch it, but her father had always told her that she should never touch a stranger without permission, and she didn’t know this one well enough yet. Maybe another day.

She gave him a live mouse through the fence, pushing it through even though it cried and tried to hold onto the metal wires. Spider, as she now thought of him, accepted the offering and bit through it quickly enough, cutting off any further squeaks from the small creature. Lizzie smiled at him for a moment before moving down the fence toward Nick and her friends on the other side. She liked making new friends.


End file.
